


The Sun, The Moon, and the Astronomer

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Astronomy, Extended Metaphors, Gay, Just a huge metaphor literally, Metaphors, Moon, but also gay, stuckony - Freeform, sun - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Steve is the sun, and Bucky is the Moon, and Tony is the famous astronomer.





	The Sun, The Moon, and the Astronomer

Steve is the sun. His hair is a great example of the sun because in certain light it glows. He personality is a better example. 

Everyone appreciates him, but only look at what he helps. No one looks directly at the sun. If they do it's only to scowl and wince. But just like the sun, Steve keeps working. He keeps helping people that don't give him enough credit. They aren't around when he arrives, don't bother getting up for him. But when he does his work and is leaving, hiding behind the horizon, people notice. 

People toast him and admire his colors and say how beautiful and great he is. Only there after he does his work, and never there for Steve, only there for themselves. 

Then morning comes and it's still, and Steve is up and ready and no one cares. It's noon and people hide their eyes. It's sunset and he leaves after working, and people toast to him. 

Bucky is the moon. Certain people don't care at all about him, but when he is out and in Steve's light, he is beautiful. He shines and is the main attraction on the sky. The stars frame the moon like the Avenger's frame Buckys power. 

But when Steve isn't there to shine him in a better light, he disappears. He blends into the background and lets the other stars steal the show. 

And Bucky is okay with that. 

Then there are times that the moon is up when the sun is up and the moon is right there next to it. 

People gawk at it and point it out. "Steve just be grateful to have his love back. And in a time where he can be proud of it."

And the moon seems brighter without the suns help, and the sun is acknowledged and thought about. And people appreciate both of them at once. Both are stronger together. 

Then the same routine happens. Ignore, forget, appreciate, think, ignore. 

Again and again. 

If Steve is the sun, and Bucky is the Moon, then Tony is the famous astronomer.

He tells people what great things they both do, and takes the backlash if it isn't appreciated. He encourages people to think and marvel at them more. He puts the moons scheduled on a calendar, and the sunrises and sunsets online. 

He encourages Bucky to joint he Avengers, and lets Steve know it's okay to want more recognition. He slowly falls in love with his moon and his sun.

They fall in love with him.

And again it's a cycle, but this time, it's okay. Because people might not appreciate the sun and moon, but they only need to know that they have each other. 

Cause that's what matters.


End file.
